1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal sensitive to touch and a method for providing user interfaces thereof
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Also, the portable terminals may be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal.
As it becomes multifunctional, the terminal can be used to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various attempts have been done for the terminals by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions.
For example, in order to prevent a touch input unexpected by a user, the mobile terminal can execute a lock mode for receiving a limited user input. In this lock mode, a preset lock screen may be displayed.